Caraku Membuktikan Cinta
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Tidak harus dengan bunga, coklat, ataupun untaian kata-kata indah bagiku untuk menunjukkan rasa cintaku pada Hinata. Cukup perhatikan dan rasakan, maka kau akan tahu betapa aku mencintaimu. AU, OOC, IruHina. Happy Valentine Days.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU, OOC, IruHina, EYD parah, diusahakan fluffy, ga ada Jepang2an, romance yang Naudzubillah lebaynya. Ga suka, silakan injek tombol back masing-masing.

**Summary: **Tidak harus dengan bunga, coklat, ataupun untaian kata-kata indah bagiku untuk menunjukkan rasa cintaku pada Hinata. Cukup perhatikan dan rasakan, maka kau akan tahu betapa aku mencintaimu.

Fic dengan judul **Indahnya Jatuh cinta** adalah skuel dari fic dengan judul **Untuk Cinta**. Fic ini boleh dikatakan skuel fic Untuk Cinta #muter2.

Fic untuk memperingati Hari Valentine. Selamat Hari Valentine ;*

.

.

Aku bukanlah pria romantis yang akan menunjukkan rasa cinta dengan bunga, coklat, ataupun boneka. Aku juga bukan pujangga yang akan menghujani wanitaku dengan puisi-puisi bertabur kata-kata yang indah. Aku juga bukan pangeran yang bisa membawa wanitaku keliling istana dengan menaiki kereta kencana berlapis emas. Aku juga bukan pria penuh kejutan yang tiba-tiba menyiapkan makan malam romantis untuk merayakan ulang tahun parnikahan kami, ataupun hari lahir wanitaku.

Bukan.

Aku juga tidak menuntut wanitaku menjadi wanita sempurna yang tidak membutuhkan kehadiranku dalam hidupnya yang sempurna. Aku memilihmu sebagai wanitaku karena ketidaksempurnaanmu, agar kehadiranku menjadikan hidupmu sempurna. Karena aku bukanlah pria yang sempurna. Karena aku mengharap pada Sang Pemilik Cinta untuk melengkapi hidupku dengan hadirmu.

Aku selalu menyukai kesibukanmu ketika meladeni kemauanku. Aku selalu menyukai berbagai ekspresi dari wajahmu. Bahkan, aku menyukai ekspresi wajahmu yang kesal tapi malu, ketika terkadang, aku mencuri ciuman di sela-sela kesibukanmu menyiapkan sarapan untukku.

Aku tidak memerlukan bukti dari cintamu. Karena aku sudah melihat cintamu. Karena aku merasakan cintamu. Karena aku mencintaimu.

Pertama kali kau cemburu padaku, ketika aku menjemputmu kuliah dengan rekan kerja wanita di jok belakang waktu itu, bagiku adalah cintamu. Ketika dengan seenaknya kau merajuk dan bersikap manja padaku, bagiku adalah rasa cintamu. Ketika kau bebas untuk meluapkan emosi, bagiku adalah rasa cintamu.

"Aku belum pernah melihat baju ini," itu yang kau katakan ketika aku memakai kemeja dari mantan pacarku. Aku tahu kau akan marah ketika tahu dari mana aku mendapat baju yang sedang aku pakai. Tapi, aku tahu juga tidak akan bisa menyembunyikannya darimu. Mengulur waktu, itu yang kupilih. "Kita sudah terlambat untuk menghadiri reuni SMU, Hinata." jawabku, "kita lanjutkan nanti," aku segera memasuki mobil. Hinata mau tidak mau mengikuti jejakku.

Sepanjang perjalan ke tempat acara, bahkan ketika pulang, Hinata menutup mulut. Ia memang tidak banyak bicara ketika ke suatu tempat, tapi keterdiamannya kali ini membuat atmosfer di sekitar kami menjadi kaku dan tidak nyaman.

"Hinata," panggilku. Gumaman tidak jelas menjawab panggilanku. "kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?" tanyaku sambil fokus pada jalanan yang kami lalui.

Hinata mendengus, "jadi kamu mau aku teriak-teriak untuk memintamu menjelaskan tentang baju itu?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Iruka.

" Ya bukan seperti itu…."

"Atau, aku harus loncat ke sana ke mari untuk meminta kejelasan darimu?" kata Hinata seolah tidak mendengar selaanku tadi.

"Ya tidak seperti itu juga—"

"Ya sudah! Jangan protes kalau aku diam saja!" Volume suara Hinata meninggi, memotong perkataanku tadi.

Aku melirik ke arahnya yang sedang melihat –entah apa- sesuatu di luar sana. "Baju ini dari mantan pacarku dulu—" aku melirik sebentar ke arahnya, melihat reaksinya. Dari pantulan kaca jendela mobil, aku tahu dia terkejut dan raut wajahnya menjadi murung. Sisa perjalanan menjadi begitu menyesakkan bagi kami berdua.

Begitu kami tiba di depan garasi, Hinata membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Sepenuhnya mengacuhkan aku yang kini membuka garasi, Hinata membuka pintu rumah, menutup dengan suara yang keras dan menguncinya.

Aku tidak menemukannya di kamar kami, jadi aku mencarinya di dapur. Dia ada di sana sedang mengambil dua gelas air minum. Tampaknya dia juga baru saja mencuci muka, terlihat dari tetesan air yang melewati dagu dan menetes pada kain piyama yang dia pakai.

Mengacuhkan kehadiranku, Hinata melangkah ke arah kamar kami untuk menaruh dua gelas air minum.

"Hinata," aku mencengkeram lengan kanannya ketika ia melewatiku untuk keluar kamar, "dengarkan aku dulu." Aku semakin mencengkeram lengannya. "Kenapa kau mengacuhkan aku?"

"Lepas!" Hinata berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkeramanku.

"Kau menyakitiku. Lepaskan—" rengeknya dengan menahan tangis. Seketika aku melepaskan lengannya dan hal itu dimanfaatkannya dengan segera keluar dari kamar.

"Kau kenapa?" aku membuntutinya.

Dia menoleh. Deg. Rasanya ada yang sakit ketika dia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh luka. Mata itu merah, dan air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih bertanya, aku kenapa?" Dia mendekat ke arahku. "Perasaanmu mana? Perasaanmu masih tertinggal pada perempuan yang baju darinya masih kau pakai ini?" dengan kasar Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk dan menekan-nekan dadaku.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti perasaanku seperti apa." jawabku tegas.

Hinata mengusap dengan kasar air mata di pipinya. "Kini aku meragukannya. Kau tahu, AKU RAGU DENGAN PERASAANMU!" aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Hinata berteriak dan menjauh dariku.

Aku mencoba menenangkannya dengan cara memeluknya, tapi dia menolakku dengan kasar. Aku mencoba menjelaskan padanya, kalau aku memakai kemeja karena menyukai bendanya, bukan pemberinya. Setelahnya, yang aku tahu penjelasanku malah memperparah keadaan. Tangisan Hinata malah tak terkendali, dan dia juga menutup kedua telinganya, menolak mendengar apapun yang kukatakan.

Aku tidak suka keadaan seperti ini. Aku tidak suka. Dengan kasar aku melepas kemeja yang menjadi sumber masalah. Aku tahu kalau aku yang bersalah, akan ku selesaikan masalah ini sekarang juga.

"Kau tidak suka aku memakai baju ini? Lihatlah!" ujarku sambil merobek baju itu menjadi dua bagian. Dengan mata masih basah dan merah, Hinata memperhatikan apa yang kulakukan.

"Lihat?" bunyi kain robek kembali terdengar ketika aku kembali merobek helaian kainnya. Kemudian aku keluar rumah –dengan Hinata mengekor di belakangku—mendekati tong sampah dan mencampakkan baju –yang kini tak layak pakai- ke dalam tong sampah.

Aku melihat ke arah pintu masuk, Hinata sudah tidak berdiri di sana. Mungkin dia sudah masuk ke dalam, jadi aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan berharap masalah kami sudah selesai.

Dia duduk di sofa menghadap televisi yang menyala. Aku duduk di sampingya, merapatkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya, kemudian memeluknya. Aku tersenyum ketika dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku. Ku anggap masalah kami selesai.

Setelahnya, kami melalui malam yang indah seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' waktu itu. Tapi, kami sama-sama memahami cinta di antara kami.

.

Ku lihat Hinata sedang kesulitan memotong kuku-kuku di jari kakinya. Dia tidak bisa lagi membungkuk dengan baik karena perutnya yang membuncit. Hinata sedang mengandung anak pertama kami. Usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke empat.

Dia menyandarkan punggungya ke sandaran sofa, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangan kanan yang tadi memegang pemotong kuku, kini membelai perutnya. Kulihat dia memejamkan kedua mata.

Aku mendekatinya dengan pelan, ku ambil pemotong kuku di sampingnya, kemudian duduk agak jauh darinya. Dia menyadari kehadiranku, senyum darinya menyambutku. Ku angkat dengan pelan kedua kakinya ke atas pangkuanku.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Hinata padaku.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya karena berusaha konsentrasi untuk memotong kuku-kuku di jari kakinya. Aku tidak mau sampai kulitnya terluka. Obrolan ringan menemani kegiatan dan kebersamaan kami. Ketika aku selesai, ku turunkan dengan pelan kedua kakinya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Hinata tiba-tiba. Aku takjub dan tentu saja bahagia. Ketika aku akan mengatakan hal serupa, ku rasakan kecupan kecil di pipiku.

Setelah hari itu, aku rutin memotong kuku-kuku kaki Hinata sampai anak kami berusia dua bulan. Ungkapan rasa terima kasihku padanya, karena dengan ikhlas mengandung benihku.

Rasakan kehadiranku, rasakan betapa indahnya hari-hari kebersamaan kita, lihatlah caraku memandangmu, rasakan perlakuanku padamu, rasakan perhatianku padamu. Maka kau akan tahu, itulah ungkapan cintaku untukmu, Hinata. Dan, apa yang selama ini kau lakukan di sekitarku, ku anggap ungkapan rasa cintamu padaku. Bagiku, asalkan ada kita berdua, keluarga kecil kita, dan cinta kita, adalah hari yang penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang.

.

END

.

.

Dibilang fic collab juga bukan, soalnya yang nulis n mikirin gimana2nya ya cuman saya. Tapi kalo murni karya saya, bukan juga. Soalnya yang 'merintah' harus gini gitu bukan saya. Oke deh. Fic collab saya dengan Om-om ubanan, sahabat terbaik saya dan partner in crime saya dalam hampir semua hal.

Pas baca ulang, LEBAYYYY!

Nyoba nulis tapi dari POV-nya Iruka. Saya ga begitu paham cara mikirnya cowok, tapi disuruh kayak gini sama om-om ubanan, jadi maaf kalo terkesan lebay dan aneh. Dan saya ga yakin kalo ada pria yang cara mikirnya seromantis apa yang saya tulis ini #ditimpuk om-om ubanan. Kecuali pria-pria di film India, hehehe.

Maaf kalau ada yang pusing atau mual habis membaca fic ini. Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
